1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power converter systems for automotive vehicles and methods for configuring the same.
2. Discussion
An alternatively powered vehicle may include an energy storage unit, e.g., battery. A DC/DC power converter may be used to convert power from the energy storage unit for use, for example, by a motor of the alternatively powered vehicle. As such, power from the energy storage unit may be used to move the vehicle.